Will they last the day?
by sweetnsoursarah
Summary: Michelle and tony are are not only annoyed with each other, but in deep trouble. Will they both last? Plz review so i no i shuld carry on!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One 

Michelle sat back in her chair and looked around the office. Tony wasn't there, where was he? Jack had just come back from Mexico; he was now standing at the door hugging Kim. Jack looked ahead at Michelle and smiled, he whispered something to Kim and came running over to see Michelle.

"Hey, have you seen Tony? He is meant to be going through some evidence with me that chase found," Jack said looking around as Michelle had done.

"Actually no. We had a bit of an argument, about him being back at the office with a neck wound, and he got angry and stormed off"

"Oh don't worry, I am sure he is around somewhere. Don't take it personal, he has been through a lot today and so have you" Jack paused for a second. "Um... did I get any messages whilst I was away?" Jack asked nervously.

"Yeah, Kate Warner phoned, she asked if you could give her a ring back. She sounded pretty upset."

"Ok. Thanks Michelle. I will tell Tony to come see you when I am done with him."

"Oh sure, ok. Thanks." Michelle smiled at Jack as he walked away to find Tony.

It was so stupid. Why was he so mad at her? Its not as though she did anything wrong unless loving your husband is a crime. She just wanted him to be safe, and returning to work with a shot wound a couple of hours after surgery was not safe. So what if she told Ryan Tony was not fit enough to stay, she only did it because she cared, couldn't he see that? Obviously not, or he wouldn't had yelled at her and stormed off like he had done.

Michelle shook her head and started to concentrate on her work, but she couldn't focus, all she could think about was Tony. She started to follow up on a lead on her computer, but as soon as she started Tony walked out of Chapelles office with a green bulky folder in his arms. She looked at him and tried to catch his eye but it didn't work, he just walked straight pass her without any signs of emotion towards Michelle whatsoever. Michelle was still looking a bit annoyed when Kim walked over to her station.

"There's a meeting taking place, you need to be there,"

"Oh, right thanks" Michelle said, a bit disorientated. Michelle slowly stood up and walked briskly towards the room in which Tony, Adam, Ryan, Jack, Chase and Owen were sitting.

"Well, thanks for joining us Michelle, sit down" smirked Ryan pointing to a seat opposite Tony.

"As you are aware Nina is now in the hands of CTU, I need someone to interrogate Nina, try and get some answers out of her." Ryan ordered, now looking at some files that Tony had been carrying before with Nina's name printed on the front of it

"I will," Said a voice opposite Michelle. Michelle looked in disbelief at him. He couldn't do it. He used to date her!

"Don't you think someone else should so it? I mean given your past records with her, it seems a bit stupid for you to be doing it, Owen could do" Michelle said looking at Owen and nodding at him.

"Michelle, I can handle it. You need to sort your trust issues out, first me being back in office and now this. Or maybe its just jealousy," Tony replied.

Michelle stared at him with sheer disappointment on her face, how could he say that?

"That's enough you two. Tony will deal with Nina, Michelle I need you to help Jack with some evidence as Tony is preoccupied," said Ryan now standing up to leave. "Owen, you come with me, I need a code from one of your files."

Michelle got up to leave still a bit gob smacked. Tony had really put his foot in it now. She turned to Jack. "I will be at my station, call me when you need me yeah?" She said, looking right through Tony like he was transparent.

"Well I am ready now. Its down in the lab being tested, bring your laptop because we need all the leads you have found. I will meet you down there ok?" Jack asked, about to leave.

"Yeah sure."

Michelle walked over to the door; Tony looked up at her and stood up with guilt on his face. He walked over to the door and tried to block her way.

"Michelle, look we need to talk, I don't know why I said that, I guess..." Michelle pushed her way to the door and opened it. She slammed it hard behind her and walked quickly over to her station, gathered up her work and hurried down to the lab.

Half an hour after the meeting, Michelle came back up stairs with Jack

"I am going to go tell Ryan about what has been found, will you go and find out what's happening with...oh actually maybe you shouldn't"

"You mean with Nina and Tony? Jack its ok; I will go down and check. Is Lee already down there listening in?" Michelle asked.

"Um, yeah I think so. Ok I will see you later, Thanks for helping" Jack said walking away towards Ryan's office.

Michelle started to walk towards the interrogating room where Nina was being questioned. She started to feel a bit sick now she was nearly there but she had to report back to Chapelle on how it was going. When she got down to the room, Tony was already talking to Nina.

"How is it going?" Michelle asked Lee, a chubby guy with little hair.

"Well so far Nina does not want to talk, but Tony is getting there."

Michelle picked up her earpiece to listen in on what was being said, but she heard nothing as Tony had just came trough the door to talk to Lee.

"Michelle, I though you was helping Jack?"

"I was, but we finished. Why, is that a problem?"

"Well I don't want you to be here listening in, I would feel more comfortable if you would check the clearance files with Chloe because Adam said there was a problem."

"Well I have been asked to check up on you and Nina so that's what I am going to do."

"Michelle I don't need babysitting, just go and do the files"

"No, why do you want me to leave so much any way? I am just doing my job Tony."

"Just go Michelle!" Tony yelled now looking angry. Michelle stood up straight away, she felt like she was going to cry. Why is he being like this? She walked out the room without looking back and closed the door quietly behind her. She didn't want to check files; she wanted to know what her husband was talking about with his ex girlfriend. She couldn't do this any more. She ran down to the girl's bathroom and locked herself in the cubicle. Tears stung her face as they poured down.

An hour later...

"Tony, Chapelle needs you, he wants to put someone else in CTU now Michelle's gone and..."

"What? Where's Michelle gone?" Tony shouted now finished interrogating.

"Well we figured she went home, no one can find her."

"Did you check everywhere? Tech rooms, bathroom?"

"Well no I guess we didn't check the bathroom but she wouldn't be in there"

Tony walked towards the girl's bathroom knocking on the door first. He entered and found no one in there. All the cubicles where open except one.

"Michelle?"

Michelle opened the door to see Tony standing near the sinks. Her eyes were soaked with tears.

"Everyone's been looking for you and...why have you been crying?" Tony asked walking closer to Michelle.

"This whole day has been a mess. The virus being let loose, you being shot. I was so scared when I heard you were hurt, and then I found out you where part of a 'secret mission' with jack and Gael that you kept from me for a while. Then you come back to work and I only did what any other person would do if they cared but you didn't seem to get that. I do trust you and I'm not jealous but how would you feel if I interrogated my ex boyfriend who was a bit mad in the head and you was asked to leave the room and..." Michelle shut her mouth and put her hands over her face and started to cry again. "I only did what I though was right, because I love you" She said through her hands.

Tony sighed and ran over Michelle, he lifted her hand from her face and kissed her. She put her hands around his waist hugging him and started to cry again.

"I'm so sorry, I've been awful to you. I love you to, I'm just not very good at showing it!" He said now stroking Michelle's head now lifted up and looking at him.

A blonde women walked in. "Michelle Chapelle needs you, he still thinks your at home" She said and then walked back out again leaving them alone.

"You forgive me?" Tony asked running his hands through her hair.

"Yeah, of course."

Tony smiled and kissed her again, He grabbed her hand and leaded her back out the bathroom door back up to work again.


	2. What does Nina want now?

Michelle and Tony walked up back the main CTU area. Michelle sat down at her station and began to type rapidly at her computer.  
  
"You ok now?" Tony asked leaning over a stack of files in front of Michelle.  
  
"Yeah. I'll be alright" She replied with a small smile.  
  
Jack entered through a corridor door and started to quicken his pace when he saw Tony.  
  
"Tony, we need you down stairs. Nina wont talk to any one else but you and we need her to talk." He said trying to talk only loud enough for Tony to hear. However Michelle heard and stood up from her desk.  
  
"Shall I come down? I mean I need to know what's going on and I think I should be the one to manage the video and speaker ID and there's also…"  
  
" No. Michelle stay up here" Tony said not sounding to harsh. "I will be right down Jack". Michelle sat down again and started to type even faster then before.  
  
" Sorry, I love you but its best if you stay up here," Tony said reassuringly winking at her and quickly disappearing through a door. Michelle stopped typing and looked up around her trying to find Adam so he could give her a format code. She couldn't find him. Michelle stood up and started to look for Kim, she would know where Adam was. She had vanished to.  
  
"Um, yeah bring it over here" Said a voice from a distance; it was Adam trying to set up the new IT equipment. Michelle quickly ran over to talk to him.  
  
"Hey, I need a security lock for file Q23GH3 but I don't have the right format code and…where's Kim? I though she was with you?" Michelle said going off the subject quickly.  
  
"Oh, I though she was with you? Well you know Kim, she's probably downstairs in Tech room 3 getting some satellite images for Jack." Adam said with a smile, he reached over to his computer and started to search a list of codes.  
  
"Here the code is bravo76."  
  
"Ok. Thanks" Michelle said looking a bit worried. Michelle walked slowly over to the tech rooms to find Kim, Adam was right she was in Tech room 3 looking up something on satellite. She entered the normal code for the room and let herself in.  
  
"Hey you alright Kim?" Michelle asked walking over to where Kim was seated.  
  
"Yeah, I am just locating some reported sites, you know just to be sure". Kim replied picking up some files. "I need these to be given to Kevin, his writing a report based on the evidence we have so far. Can you drop them into him possibly? He said he would be downstairs next to the interrogation room."  
  
Michelle took them off her. "No problem. Talk to you later"  
  
"Thanks Michelle"  
  
Michelle walked over to a room with 'evidence questioning lab' written on it. She knocked a couple of time and entered the room.  
  
"Hey Kevin, Kim said you wanted these files for your report." Michelle said handing a skinny longhaired man the files.  
  
"Yeah thanks".  
  
Michelle started to walk back up to her station, but she couldn't help notice the interrogating room was slightly ajar; she could hear Tony's voice. She quietly pulled herself up against the partly opened door and listened in,  
  
"This is crazy, what kind of a order is this? You can't possibly be thinking about doing this" Tony said sounding angry.  
  
"Tony we have no choice, she said she would cooperate better if we let her. Besides its just a chat, we will have video monitors on at all time. The fact we wont be able to hear is not a problem. If she starts to get violent in any way we will go straight in." Jack said sounding relaxed about it.  
  
A door opened and then closed again and a new voice was heard, it was chapelle's.  
  
"Ok its final. She wants 15 minutes alone with Michelle, without any handcuffs and without any one listening in. Tony go and get Michelle."  
  
It was her queue. Michelle opened the door and entered looking cool and calm.  
  
"I'm here, what do you want me for?" Michelle said innocently.  
  
" Nina wants 15 minutes alone with you, without any hand cuffs and without any one listening in. I don't want you doing it, she can manipulate you, she's strong like that and…" Tony began in a pleading way.  
  
"What are you saying? That I'm not as strong as her? I can handle it. Let me in." Michelle said sounding a bit pissed off. Ryan opened the door and Michelle started to walk in.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that, Michelle please don't…" It was too late she had closed the door.  
  
Michelle sat down. Nina smiled at her. Tony looked anxiously through the glass. What did Nina want with his wife? He knew he would piss her off and try to turn Michelle against him is some form of way. He didn't want that, he loved Michelle and didn't want anything to change. Nina mouth started to move, she was mumbling so they couldn't lip read.  
  
"Hello Michelle. Lets talk" 


	3. Virus on the loose

Thank you for the reviews, I hope you like this chapter!  
  
"What do you want Nina?"  
  
Nina smiled wickedly and Michelle and glanced around the room.  
  
"Pull out your earpiece"  
  
"I don't have one Nina, you said not to." Michelle said showing Nina her empty ears.  
  
"Good. As you know, I am getting a pardon for everything I have done in the past that they know of. But there is something they don't know of, and if I tell you now I would have told everything which means I have got my pardon. Easy."  
  
"What don't they know?"  
  
"The man I worked for was in contact with the man behind the whole virus operation. I met him a couple of times."  
  
"Who was he?"  
  
"Carl Chilvers"  
  
Michelle covered her mouth and gasped.  
  
"I though you would do that."  
  
"He was my ex boyfriend. I knew him for 3 years! He wouldn't do that! You're lying!" Michelle screamed with rage.  
  
"Why would l lie? I need the pardon. Beside that's not the best bit." Nina paused for a second and grinned.  
  
"I believe you have a daughter…Jessica. Am I correct?"  
  
"Don't change the Subject!" Michelle said angrily.  
  
"Oh I'm not. You see when Carl found out you had a husband and a child he went off the rails. He said it was your fault he is what he is, you left him when he had no body! Your as much to blame as me."  
  
"NO! I left him because I didn't love him he was crazed, he was violent!" Michelle said banging her fist against the table.  
  
"Well about a month ago, Carl finished the virus operation and started on revenge. I helped him."  
  
"What did you do Nina?"  
  
"Isn't Jessica back from nursery? She should be at home with Tony's mum right?  
  
Michelle's heart skipped a beat.  
"How did you know that?"  
  
Nina smiled.  
  
"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?" Michelle shouted now standing up.  
  
"Because I got paid money, so much money you couldn't possibly believe, just to spy on your little brat. I didn't know why at first but then I found out… Carl planted a virus vial in your basement. Its set to go off in…Oh look at that 10 minutes" Nina said smugly looking at her watch. "Its only small, but enough to get the job done. I guess this is your fault this is happening."  
  
Michelle looked at the mirror where Tony was probably seated. A tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"YOUR WRONG! YOU'RE LYING!" she yelled before running over to the door and banging on it.  
  
"LET HER OUT" Tony shouted.  
  
"Again. Why would I lie? The only way to get my pardon Michelle is to come clean. You know that as well as I do.  
  
The door swung open and Michelle ran over to the other door and started to run down the corridor.  
  
"Where is she going?" Tony yelled.  
  
"Looks like she is heading to the car park. Come on lets go." Jack said running in the same direction Michelle had.  
  
Michelle got to her car and opened it. Tony and Jack followed her getting into the car before she could drive off.  
  
"Michelle what did she say?" Tony asked out of breath.  
  
Michelle started to drive, hurling down the road as fast as the car could.  
  
"The man behind the virus is called Carl Chilvers. He was my ex boyfriend. He was violent; I couldn't take it so I left him. Nina said he wanted revenge and she helped him. They planted the virus in our house Tony, it will go off in ten minutes!" Michelle stopped and let a tear roll down her face. Tony was shocked, he sat still in silence as Michelle carried on talking.  
  
"Your mums there Tony…Jessica's there!" 


	4. Nina was lying

"Okay we are here, me and jack will go in Michelle, honey you stay here ok?" Tony said getting out the car and following jack to the door.  
  
"What? No, no way. I can help you, I…"  
  
It was too late; Tony was already at the door with Jack trying to get in. The door was sealed, it was useless.  
  
"The key wont work. The windows are all locked and the shutters are closes. Damn it." Jack shouted kicking the wall.  
  
Michelle buried her face in her hands as she had done in the bathroom. Tony saw her start crying and ran over to comfort her.  
  
"Baby, its ok we will find a way" he said hugging her and trying to be positive.  
  
Michelle looked up at the house, it was quiet and still. What was happening to her little girl? Michelle lost her concentration when Tony's phones begin to ring. It was Tony's mum. Giving Michelle a reassuring look he answered it, moving away from her slightly.  
  
"Tony, its me. I'm going to be a bit late picking up Jessica from school, she's still there but I phoned the school and she is staying at an after school club with one of the teachers." Said the voice down the phone. Tony was quiet for a minute and looked a bit confused.  
  
"Tony? Are you there?" Sounded a baffled voice.  
  
"Oh, yeah, ok don't worry just take her back to your house ok? Thanks, bye."  
  
Tony put the phone down and looked around confused for any clues. His mum and Jessica were both safe?  
  
There was an opening in the garage door, a really small opening, Tony saw it and looked up at Michelle's eyes that were staring straight at the entrance.  
  
"Michelle, no. Don't even think about it" Tony began, trying to pull Michelle back. It was no use; she was half way through the opening. She pushed herself in and looked back at Tony.  
  
"I'm sorry Tony, I have to get our baby girl back safe. I love you." Michelle said quietly and then disappearing through the hole.  
  
"No! Michelle she is safe already, Nina was lying!" Tony cried running over to where she had vanished and yelling into the gap on the garage door.  
  
"We have to find a way to get her out! If they catch her, she will be used as bate to get to you and release Nina. Does Michelle know Nina isn't getting a pardon?" Jack asked, waking Tony up from his daydream.  
  
"What? No, no. I didn't get a chance to tell her…they're gonna get her Jack. "  
  
Sorry it was so short!!! please review!!!! 


	5. Danger

"We have got to get in there Jack! The opening, can we get in it?" Tony asked, panicking running over to the gap. Jack looked in and stuck his head in to see if it is possible to get in. 

" Dammit, its to small, something has shifted in there, we cant get in."

Tony put his hands on his head, as he did his phone began to ring. Tony came back to reality again and quickly answered it.

"Almeida"

" Hey Tony, just to let you know I've got word your wife will be with us in a minute. Nice home you go here. By the way, you call anyone about this, Michelle dies." The phone went dead.

"Who was it?" Jack answered coming over to Tony. Tony started to get more impatient as he told Jack what was said on the phone.

" Tony, do you have any idea who it might have been?"

"No! O god. You cant can't call back up, not yet any way. We have to find a way in, cant you call anyone and ask if there is any way to get in?" Tony asked now right in front of Jack grabbing his phone.

"Tony calm down." Jack picked up his phone and dialled a number.

Meanwhile inside the house

" Joe, you got the car ready? When we get out of the house, grab the wife; make sure they can see your willing to kill her." Mick said, loading a gun and then picking up a picture of Michelle from her bedside table.

"Yeah, its all ready. We cant screw this up, we need Nina back." Replied Joe.

Mick put the picture down and went across to Joe and looked at him.  
"Yes I know we cant screw this up! Just go do your job!"

"Yes sir."

Downstairs Michelle, now in the kitchen downstairs, looked around for something to use to fight off any one who dared come near her or Jessica. Her hands were shaking, fondling around for a knife. She picked up a bread knife and inhaled calmly getting ready to go back out to the hall.

Opening the door, it was dark.

"Jessica" She whispered feeling her way out. She wished Tony were here, that it was back to normal like it was this morning before any of this happened. When they had first found out Michelle was pregnant with Jessica up stairs in this house, there first house together.

Flashback

_" Michelle you alright? You've been in there for ages honey. Or is it one of those girl things were you take the bathroom for ages applying make up so I have no chance using the bathroom!" Tony joked standing next to the door._

_Michelle appeared from the door looking pale and shocked. She smiled at Tony and took his hand._

_"Sweet heart are you alright you look really pale." Tony asked stroking her hair._

_"Yeah…I think I am. Tony we need to talk." Michelle said letting go of his hand and walking to the bedroom._

_"Oh, sure." Tony sat on the bed whilst Michelle paced the room._

_"Tony I'm pregnant"_

_"Oh my god! Michelle honey that's great!" Tony said getting up and stopping her from walking._

_"Yeah? You don't think this is too soon?" Michelle asked resting her hands on his arms._

_"No! this is a great step. I love you and I would love nothing more then have your child" Tony said stroking her hands._

_"Really? Oh Tony that's great cause I really believe we can do this. I love you" Michelle said hugging him and crying at the same time._

_"Yeah me to" Tony said stroking her back, and soaking in every thing that just happened. "You and this baby will never be so loved, ever"._

_End flashback_

Michelle screamed, some one had grabbed her from behind.

"Be quiet and you might live." Said Joe drawing blood from the palm of her hand. "Understand?" Michelle nodded. Joe turned on the lights and shouted at Mick to come down. Mick got to the front door and opened it. Joe followed out still with Michelle at gunpoint and a knife to her throat.

Tony saw them and took a step forward, he saw what was happening and fear took over him.

"Let her go! If you harm her I will kill you, you son of bitch. I swear to god".

"If you take another step Tony, your wife will die. Get in the car" Joe yanked her in the car and Mick got the other side.

Jack and Tony stood there, not knowing what to do. The car drove out of the driveway. Jack and Tony ran to the SUV and got in it. Jack tried to follow but the car wouldn't start.

"Dammit they have messed the car up or something!" Tony yelled.

"Ok, I got the car details, I will call Chloe and get her to track it. Tony don't worry, we are going to get her back."

Tony buried his face in his hands.

"We better. I'm not going to lose her Jack."


	6. Hostage and Trade

Jacks phone rang. 

"Chloe? Did you get the details of the car?" Jack asked pacing the driveway.

"Yeah i did. Get out your scanner im sending all the info and a picture on it." Chloe answered.

"Ok good, i'll get back to you"

"No Jack wait, theres something else. Its Nina, she tried to commit suicide, she didnt make it."

"What! It cant...she...she was in the interrigation room! How!"

"We dont no, we are still bringing up details and getting the camera feed back up."

"Ok i got to get a move on, call me with any new updates." Jack hung up the phone.

"Tony Nina, shes dead" Jack said, looking out in the road for his car about to arrive.

"Oh my god, how? No it doesnt matter, even if we find Michelle, they will ask to do a trade for Nina and they will kill michelle because we wont have nina to trade! and they wont believe us if we say she is dead. Even if they do believe us, then they will Kill chelle any way cause they have no use of her!"

"Yeah, i no. We will find a way to get to her Tony, dont worry"

"Dont worry? Are you kidding me!" Tony asked walking up to Jack.

"Tony...Look" The car arrived and a man around mid 30's stepped out carrying a brief case.

"Im agent Ted Baker, here are the things you will need and the keys." He said handing them to Jack and stepping onto the curb.

"Ok thanks, Tony get in, Chloe has sent me the status of the car, its heading up town centre so its not that far ahead." Jack said getting in the car and putting down the brief case. Tony got in the other side and checked the scanner, the car started

MEANWHILE

"Your not going to get away with this! Why do you even want me! What use am I, Nina is getting a pardon what else can we do!"

Both guys laughed at her as Michelle struggled in the back seat.

"Just relax, your be back with your stupid husband soon. Joe tape up her mouth she is annoying me,"

"Ok Mick, how long until we get there?"

"About 5 minutes, call Carl and tell him that will you" Michelle herd the name, Carl, thats where they were taking her.

Joe picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Its us, we will be there in about 5 minutes."

"Good, Michelle is she with you?" Asked the voice from the recieving end.

"Yeah, we got her. I dont understand, why are we taking her so close to where we kidnapped her?"

Mick gave him a look as if too say stop asking questions you idiot.

"My my, you are an anxious one arnt you. We are doing a trade, and hopefully in the next hour, we need nina quickly so there is no point of taking her to far. As long as you did your job properly every thing will be fine. Bye."

Joe hung up the phone and sank into his chair. They were nearly there.

JACKS CAR

"Ok they have turned a right on the corner of bridge street. Jack where the hell do you think they are going?" Tony asked.

"I dont No, ive got Chloe looking into any areas they may take her. Empty houses, tunnels, anything where they can keep her until the trade. Its all they want her for, to get Nina."

Tony looked at his watch. He stared out the window, visulising the morning they had today.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Tony wake up, we got to be at CTU in less that an hour" Michelle said, climbing over Tony and getting out of bed._

_"What? No, 5 more minutes" He said grabbing her foot and pulling her back on top of him. Michelle laughed and kissed his cheek._

_"Thats what you said yesturday, we were late remember. A whole hour later, it was a good job Ryan was late cuz we culd have been in big trouble!" Michelle said grabing Tonys arm as he emerged from bed._

_"Ok, you win, Come on, breakfast. But i will make it, even your toast got burned when you atempted to make it!"_

_Michelle gasped and smiled._

_END FLASHBACK_

Tony smiled.

"Tony they have stopped, chloe you there?" Jack said pulling his ear phone on.

"Yeah jack, ive looked into the place. Some good news, we used this place last year for an operation for a short time,  
and we had survalence on it, all around and inside in fact." Chloe said pausing and typing something.

"Have we still go the survalence?" Jack asked looking hopeful at Tony.

"Not all of it, but some we still have acess to, give me 5 maybe 10 minutes, i can get it loaded to your screen"

"What screen?" Jack asked looking around.

"In the briefcase, theres a laptop, get Tony to sign you on and go to the shared network files where i will get it up and running. Are you nearly on sight?"

Jack got out the laptop and Tony opened it and started signing in.

"Yeah, nearly, thanks Chloe get it up as soon as you can. You havent told any one about this have you? We cant have back up i need to make that clear."

"Yeah i no, Ryan still thinks you went to find Michelle after she dissapeared, which is true but he doesnt know how your looking for her. His main concern is figureing out this nina issue. I got to go."

Jack hung up, Tony had opened prepared the laptop.

"Ok so, now we just gotta get there and wait for footage on the screen" Jack saw Tony looking worried.

"Its looking positive Tony, trust me."


End file.
